


Holiday Beginnings

by N1t3sh4d3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Beginning Romance, Christmas, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Matt Holt, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), New Job, New in Town, Snow, hunk and shay own the coffehouse, motorcycle for Keith, plance, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: Lance has just started a new job, in a new city, just before the holidays. While running an errand for his new boss, he stumbles upon a cozy cafe where he makes some new friends and meets the most adorable woman, who he makes a terrible impression on. Or has he? In the end, it looks like this holiday won't be as cold and lonely as he thought it would.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Plance Secret Santa 2019





	Holiday Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pinch hit for [Elby](https://elby-the-megnet.tumblr.com/) for the [Plance Secret Santa](https://plancesecretsanta.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> This turned out a lot longer than I was anticipating and very fluffy. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Comments and kudos welcomed.

The wind cut through the jacket like a knife, the scarf wrapped tightly around his lower face did little to warm the air he tried to breathe in. The gloves barely kept his numb fingers from dropping the bags he was attempting to carry. It was far too cold to be out. Any sane person would have decided to stay home. But he had to try and be helpful, just to make a good impression. Looks like that was a bust. Checking the address on the paper he squinted, then blinked a few times, trying to dislodge the snowflakes that were clinging to his eyelashes. The smell of coffee tempted him to the small storefront, but he hesitated at the door until he saw a crackling fireplace against the far wall. Slipping in as fast as he could didn’t do much to stop a frigid gust of wind from following him. He shoved the door shut and slumped against it as the warmth seeped into him. A laugh from behind the counter made him look up with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, it’s just so nice in here.”

The burly, dark haired man behind the counter laughed again. “How about you come sit a bit closer to the fire so we can thaw you out a bit more? What can I get you?” 

Frowning, the other man shook his head, “I really should keep moving. I have to deliver some last minute gifts for a friend, but I got a bit turned around and if I stay here, I won’t want to move. Although, I guess I could get a Cafe con Leche to go.”

“Sure thing! I don’t envy you heading back into that. Where are you looking for? Maybe I can point you in the right direction.” The barista asked as he began preparing the drink.

“I appreciate it. I’m new to the area, and I can’t find Cyber Terra Bistro anywhere! I’m starting to think this was a prank.” At the laughter that followed that statement, the man sagged further, “Judging by your reaction, I’m guessing it is.”

“No, no! That’s not it! You’ve managed to find yourself where you need to be. I’m Hunk.” The barista held out his hand as his laughter subsided. Shaking his head once more he continued, “They keep forgetting we changed the name. It doesn’t really fit with the atmosphere here. Was it Matt or Shiro that gave you the directions?”

“I-I’m Lance. Allura gave me the address, but the guy with the ponytail was the one that told me the name.”

Hunk grinned, “Well, you made it and that’s all that matters! Go sit by the fire and warm up. I’ll grab the others.”

Lance sank into the overstuffed, plush couch by the fire and finally took a look around. The brick wood burning fireplace had large wooden bookcases filled with books and some games on either side filling the back wall. There were little cafe tables scattered among comfortable armchairs and creations from local artists decorated the wall. The bar took up the other side of the store with a few tables right by the bay window overlooking the street. It was cozy and Lance could understand why they changed the name. He finished taking his coat off as Hunk returned with three more people.

“This is my wife Shay. This is one of our other baristas, Keith. Lance brought some gifts from Allura’s.” Hunk said, gesturing for everyone to sit. 

Suspicion radiated from Keith as he scrutinized Lance. “You know Allura?”

Lance looked at him blankly for a moment, then said with a shrug, “I started working with her earlier this week. I was getting ready to leave when she mentioned not being able to come by today. I figured I would help out since it was on my way home.” Internally he winced at how desperate it made him sound.

“You mean you were trying to impress her.” The sarcasm from the comment made him pause and turn to the kitchen door. 

His breath caught a little when he saw a petite woman, her golden brown hair pulled into a messy bun and amber eyes flashing with disapproval. Her scornful expression made Lance feel even more shallow.

"Aw, Pidge be nice. It's -15 out with the wind chill." Hunk chastised her as he and Shay began to unpack the bags. "If braving this weather doesn't impress her I'm not sure he'll be able to." 

Pidge snickered, "If she's even paying attention to the fact that he's trying to impress her.” She looked him over and added, “Besides he’s not her type.”

Lance gaped at her as the others chuckled, “I can hear you!” 

She only smirked, “Oops, I forgot. So what does Allura have for us?” She walked over to the table laden with gifts and picked one up. “This is for you Keith.”

“Wait!” Lance fumbled with his pockets, then riffled through his jacket, before pulling out an envelope and handing it to Hunk. “She said I needed to give this to you first”

Hunk looked surprised but read through the letter quickly, a smile creeping over his face. By the time he reached the end, he was grinning broadly. 

"So, you said you just moved here? Where are you from?" He asked ignoring the confused looks.

Lance paused for a moment, "I did?" But at Hunk's warm smile he shrugged. "I moved here from Cuba last week. I was surprised to get an offer from Altean Technologies, but the chance to work with them! Who would pass that up?"

Hunk nodded in agreement, "After I moved from Hawaii, I thought I was going to die my first winter here. You'll get used to it eventually. Allura said the new guy started-"

"Wait, wait, wait.  _ You're _ the new hire?" Pidge looked at Lance with disbelief.

"Yeah? Why is that so hard to believe? I have excellent credentials and I worked hard to get here." Lance scowled at her.

Pidge took a small step back looking flustered. "That's… that's not what I meant. I just wasn't- Sorry."

Keith cleared his throat, "Look I don't really care who you are, but if we're going to open these, we need to get it done soon. That snow is going to be a pain to ride in already. If it gets any worse we’ll be stuck and I'd rather not crash here tonight.”

Shay walked over to the window, “It’s not that bad out, but he’s right. We should at least hand everything out.” 

Hunk nodded. “You’re probably right. Can you get the snacks?” Shay dropped a kiss on his cheek as she headed into the kitchen. He sifted through the bags, then his eyes lit up. “Here you go, Kieth! The note said we can open it up now or wait until you get home. But I really want to see what you think of Matt’s gift.” 

Keith sighed taking the large box from Hunk, “If you helped pick it out, I’m in trouble.”

“Oh, I have to see this!” Pidge said laughing as she sat down.

Keith pouted as he unwrapped the gift, “Sure, laugh at me. You’re all in this together.” As he pulled off the cover of the present, awe crept over his face. “You… You… Are you sure? I mean… Thanks. This means so much.” Keith slowly pulled out an intricately designed pair of leather gloves and a leather jacket. Then he started laughing as he pulled out a wooden toy dagger. “Wow, this is… I can’t-”

“Wait you forgot something!” Pidge pointed to the bottom of the box where a flat box was almost hidden by the arm of the jacket. 

Puzzled Keith took it out and opened it as his face went slack with surprise as he held up a watch with the same intricate design on the wristband. He stared at Hunk, then Pidge. 

Before he could ask, Pidge said, “You’re terrible about keeping in touch, especially on long rides. We all figured that a smartwatch would be the best thing for you. Matt, Hunk and I added a few upgrades to it.” She began detailing some of the features, excitedly pointing out how each of them worked.

Lance shifted as he glanced at his watch. Keith had been right, it was getting late. He also wasn’t sure how far out of his way he had gone was and he felt like an intruder. Just as he decided to try to quietly slip out, his stomach growled loudly causing him to flush in horrified embarrassment. Shay gave a soft chuckle as she set down a tray laden with a delicious array of food. The large bread bowls of steaming beef stew, fresh fruits with cheese and mugs of hot apple cider created the most inviting scent as Lance struggled to keep his mouth from watering. 

Shay grinned as she handed him one of the bowls, then said with a smile, “Come on you nerds, time to eat. I’m not reheating it if it goes cold.”

Hunk handed her a package, “Trade you! This is for us to open later. I’m pretty sure I know what it is, but right now I’m famished.”

Lance watched as Pidge and Keith continue their conversation. Or more accurately, Pidge enthusiastically explaining the details of the upgrades as Keith watched bemusedly. It made him feel even more like an intruder and the loneliness began to rear its head. He was thousands of miles from everyone he knew, crashing a Christmas party of people he barely knew because he wanted to impress his new boss. He resolved to finish up and leave as fast as he could. 

“So Lance, you said you started work the other day. Are you the new research assistant?” Hunk’s voice cut through his miserable thoughts. 

He took a quick sip of his cider, “Not really. I mean I’ll be doing some research, but I’m doing more of the practical applications and quality control. I’ll be meeting more of the staff tomorrow. Shiro insisted that I come to the party and promised it would be pretty laid back.” He shuddered, “I still have nightmares from my last company’s idea of holiday parties.”

The others laughed and his mood lifted. He and Hunk debated the best way to make Cafe con Leche, which led to giggling fits from Shay and laughter from Pidge, which made the butterflies in hid stomach to take off. Soon the plates were empty and he didn’t want to move. One look out the window showed that would be a bad idea. Keith noticed the same thing while clearing off the table.

“I’m going to grab my stuff and get out of here before the snow gets any worse.” He said as he followed Shay and Pidge to the kitchen.

Nodding Hunk looked at Lance, “Good idea. Hey, Lance can you help me grab the trash?”

Once they were in the kitchen and well out of earshot, Pidge spun around. “Oh no! What am I gonna do?  _ He’s _ the new guy?”

Shay laughed, “Not Allura’s type, but definitely yours huh?”

“Shut up,” Pidge mumbled. “He’s so cute! But so shallow. But he has to be smart if Allura hired him. And I have to work with him?”

Keith poked her side as he walked by, stuffing his things into his backpack. “Look, it’s not that big of a deal. I’m sure there was a good reason for Allura to send him here. We’ll do the formal introductions tomorrow night. For now, let’s get out of here.”

“Good reason?” Shay snickered, “Yeah, to cause Pidge a meltdown.” 

Pidge glared at her as a blush dusted her cheeks. “Oh, shut up!” She pulled on her jacket ignoring Shay’s muffled giggles.

They headed back into the dining area turning out the lights as they went. Hunk looked up, “Okay, everyone got all their stuff? Oh! Pidge, this is yours. Sorry, I got distracted by Keith’s reactions.” 

Pidge snickered and took the present, “I’ll just open it at home.” She glanced at Keith, “Are you sure you don’t need a ride home?”

“Nah, I’m fine. See you guys tomorrow.” Keith tossed a wave over his shoulder as he walked out.

Icy air rushed in and they collectively shuddered. Lance attempted a weak chuckle, “Well, this will be fun to walk home in.”

Shay and Pidge stared at him in dismay. Hunk’s eye’s twinkled mischievously as he dropped his hand on Lance’s arm, “Don’t worry! Pidge can give you a ride home!” 

“Wha-”

“Come on Pidge. You don’t want the new guy to be a popsicle for his first day, do you? Or worse, die of hypothermia?” Hunk gave her the saddest eyes possible.

Pidge frowned for a moment, then shook her head, “It’s unlikely he’d die of hypothermia if you took him home.” She glanced at Lance, “Fine. C’mon, my car is this way.”

Shay’s quizzical look was met with another grin from Hunk as the others voices faded. He handed Shay the note from earlier. As she read it another laugh bubbled out. “I had a feeling that was going to be the case. Let’s get home. Tomorrow will be fun.”

Lance followed as Pidge dashed to a sleek green car and threw the door open. She had the engine running and the heat on as he climbed in. An awkward silence settled over them. He found himself stealing glances out of the corner of his eye. She was adorable, he realized and a blush crept over his face. He needed to make a better impression. But how? She already thought he was shallow. Before he could dwell on it the sound of Pidge clearing her throat caused his head to jerk up.

“So...where to?”

“Oh! Right! I live off of Willow and Hawthorn in the Maplewood complex.”

A look of surprise followed quickly by amusement crossed her face, “Looks like you and Keith are neighbors.”

Lance tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, “Maybe I’ll run into you when you’re visiting your boyfriend”

Confusion flitted across her face before she let out a loud laugh. “Keith? No, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s my best friend.”

Lance’s heart began to pound with hope. “Really? I thought… wow, I feel dumb.”

Pidge shot him a sly look, “Dumber than admitting you only stopped by to impress Allura?”

“Yeah, that was pretty stupid. I should have realized- Hey!! I never admitted that!” Lance spluttered.

“You just did.” Seeing the expression on his face, the smugness fell away. “You should have realized what?”

Lance shook his head, turned to face the window and rested his forehead against the cool glass. He totally ruined this. Pidge would only see him as a shallow idiot now.

Pidge cast a concerned glance at him and took a deep breath, focusing back on the road. “Look, I was only teasing. I know why people always try to impress Allura. It’s… it’s not a bad thing. She’s just really focused on the company right now. Sorry to burst your bubble.” She glanced back over at him, “You seem like a pretty good person, and I’d hate to see you waste more energy on this.”

Lance turned to stare at her as she shifted nervously. He let out a short chuckle, “I guess all of these great date ideas I came up with aren’t going to be very useful. I’ll have to explore the city on my own.” 

At Pidge’s cocked eyebrow, he continued, “I was thinking of going to the science museum and check out downtown. I heard there’s a really neat festival next week near the arcade. There’s also this little Italian place, Anotio’s, that comes highly recommended. Apparently, they have the best garlic knots and lasagna.”

Pidge’s amused smile, made him pause and she said, “Antonio’s is super pretentious and way overpriced. You can get better food and bigger portions at Sal’s next to the arcade. Their garlic knots are phenomenal. Downtown has been getting really expensive. A lot of the high end gastropubs and designer shops. The pirate fest is a blast, just e prepared for drunken tourists. The science museum is amazing! There’s a planetarium in the space display and a traveling exhibit is opening with lots of artifacts from the history of space travel. I think there’s going to be some astronauts and a Q&A session on opening night.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun. When does it open?”

“I’m not too sure. I’ve been hearing about it for weeks though.”

Lance scrolled through his phone and let out a small gasp, “They have some really big names coming to the opening! ‘Food, drinks and photo ops will be available for purchase.’ Everything starts at 2 pm on Saturday. We should go.” Lance froze and stammered, “I mean... if you want to. I don’t mean you have to! I mean, it wouldn’t be a date. Unless you want it to be!” He heaved a deep sigh, “Look, this is going to be totally lame, but I don’t really know where any of this stuff is and going with someone else that enjoys the same thing always makes things so much more fun! I-”

Pidge laughed, “It’s okay. I understand. It doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” 

“Really?”

“I...I could show you around a few places too. We could hit Sal’s for lunch if you wanted.”

“That sounds amazing.” 


End file.
